1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to devices for covering an electrical wall outlet receptacle and more specifically, the invention relates to a combination of a face plate detachably mounted to a wall and over the electrical receptacle and a cover or box-like structure detachably connected to the face plate by means of tabs or wings on the face plate engaging slots formed in the cover or box. The cover or box-like structure is essentially of rectangular shape with one open end which engages the face plate. The end or side of the cover opposite the open end is closed and the cover tapers from the open end to the closed end making it difficult for any one, especially a child, to grasp and pull on the box in an attempt to disengage it from the face plate.
Openings are provided in the cover or box through which electrical cords pass when an electrical appliance is plugged into the electrical outlet and the cover is pressed over the face plate.
Electrical wall outlets present several significant dangers to children and adults alike. Electrical cords tend to become worn or frayed where they enter an electrical plug; an electrical plug may become partially disengaged from an outlet thereby exposing the prongs of the plug; or, if no appliance is plugged into the electrical outlet, there is the danger of someone, especially a child, inserting a metal object into the outlet and receiving a shock.
Therefore, a need exists for a safety device which prevents against these dangers.
2. Description of the Prior Act
In applicant's co-pending application the examiner has cited the following references as examples of other devices which provide protection against the inherent dangers of electrical wall outlets; Heverly U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,932, South U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,555, G. M. Pruonto et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,390, Heverly U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,794, Brown et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,527, Chrones U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,078, Menninga U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,842, Domian U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,638, and, Riceman U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,019.
The South U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,555 depends for its operation on a complicated mounting bracket having a pin and spring combination for securing a cover over the electrical outlet.
The G. M. Pruonto et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,390 depends upon a center bar provided with integral curved hooks, disposed behind a face plate, for attaching a shield to the face plate.
The Heverly U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,794 comprises both a base member of a generally rectangular shaped box-like structure and a cooperating cover which is also of a generally rectangular box-like structure which interlock with each other through a series of studs and latching elements disposed on the inside of the base member and cover member.
Heverly U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,932 requires protruding tabs on the outside of a box-like structure which cooperate with cutouts formed in a frame to form the two pieces when the box-like structure slips within the frame.
The Brown et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,527 discloses a cover which tapers from top to bottom and which has two apertures extending therethrough for passage of electrical plugs. One of the apertures is vertically aligned while the other directly aligns with a second receptacle outlet. The cover is fastened or attached to a face plate by fastening means such as an elongate screw.
Chrones U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,078 is significantly different from the device disclosed herein in that it requires a pair of hollow closure elements hingedly connected to a plate mounted over the electrical outlet. The plate further has a pair of integral latching elements which in turn have retaining or latching surfaces for forming part of a slot or groove.
The Menninga U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,842 comprises a face plate and box-like cover combination having complementary locking members formed on the inside of each which requires a magnetic force, provided from the outside, to release the engagement of the cover from the face plate. A horizontal cam bar and transverse stop bar are provided on the rectangular base plate for proper operation of the device.
The Domian U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,638 requires a box-like cover hinged to a base plate wherein a latching mechanism, including a cantilevered locking tab, secures the cover to the base plate in the closed position.
Riceman U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,019 discloses a safety cover for electrical receptacles consisting of a receiving plate and housing member hingedly connected. A plurality of locking flanges extend from the cover assembly to the face plate and the face plate, in turn, has locking flange receiving means whereby the cover assembly and face plate are interlocked. Each locking flange must be simultaneously depressed such that the flanges move out of the receiving means for unlocking the device.